Injection-molded plastic beverage crates are used to ship beverage containers, such as plastic bottles, to stores. Often, it is intended that consumers will view the bottles in the store to make their selection and then remove the desired bottles from the crate.
Many known crates includes a base, a pair of opposed end walls extending upward from the base, and a pair of opposed side walls extending upward from the base between the end walls. Each side wall includes a plurality of side columns extending upward from the base to a side band.